Family
by RedKetchup
Summary: What was old and what is new. It doesn't change much...and neither does the concept of family.


_When Jack steps out of the cabin on a fine winter morning, he immediately slips on a patch of ice that had formed outside the door. He lands on his backside heavily and his not-quite-on mittens go drifting a few meters in a light wind._

_"Whoa there! You alright, son?" a deep voice calls from across the yard._

_Jack raises his head to pout at where his father is. His father chuckles and it makes Jack's frown melt into a grin. The six-year-old quickly stands up and slips a little as he dashes towards where his mittens had landed. He yanks them onto his hands ungracefully and he lets out a whoop of laughter as he makes his way to his father._

_He comes up to a jerky halt in front of his dad and let's out some breathy laughter as he peers upwards to the elder's looming figure._

_The sun blocks out Father's face._

* * *

"Oi! Frostbite, get back here!" Bunnymund practically snarls as he leaps over a snow mound.

Jack is grinning so widely it hurts his face, and he can barely hear the unhappy rabbit over the wind in his ears and his breathing. Jack dares a glimpse back and sees a blur of fur close behind.

Heh...blur of fur.

Jack sniggers and urges the wind to drive him faster. It obliges easily and he can hear Bunny yelp at the colder atmosphere.

Jack suddenly feels something crash into his back full force. He gives a shout of surprise before his face meets snowy ground. He tumbles a few times, with someone tumbling with him. He tries to speak out but he gets a mouth of snow before he finally settles on the ground with an 'Oomph'.

"Ha! Snow got your tongue, Jack Frost?" Bunny sounds way too smug for Jack's liking.

A half hour and much fighting later, a full out war has begun between the two. One involving ice snowballs and the opening of unexpected holes. Throughout it Jack forgot why they started fighting in the first place.

"Not that it really matters by this point," he murmurs to himself as he peers out from around a patch of frozen trees.

He stays still for some time before he finally decides that it was safe enough to stop hiding. He sighs in content as he drops into the snow and lays back. Bunny must have lost trail of the immortal teen, that or he got too tired to finish the chase.

Jack wouldn't be surprised if Bunny had gotten tired, after all he was nearly sweating and he's a_ winter spirit_ of all things.

He closes his eyes and smiles at that thought, letting the feel of the soft snow seep through his hoodie and into his muscles.

...And then he hears the thump of foot right beside his head.

"Given up, mate?" a accented voice calls down to him.

Jack looks up to where Bunny is probably looking down at him with a smirk.

The sun blocks out Bunny's face.

* * *

_"Jackson, be careful now." He father says as he crouches beside the child._

_Jack just gives his father a cheery look, and tries to lift the heavy tool again. His father places his hands over the child's and helps him lift the hatchet safely. It comes down onto the log with a thunk and barely cuts the wood. Jack frowns and his father starts roaring with laughter._

_From the cabin window his mother smiles and pats his baby sister's back as she watches._

_"We have enough wood for the fire if you want to stop, m'boy," his father says after he calmed down._

_Jack wants to stop, since his arms are aching from cold and trying to lift the hatchet too many times, but he won't say it._

_So his father smiles and let's him try again anyway._

_When they finish, his father carries him inside since Jack's too tired to do it himself._

* * *

"Jack!" North crows happily until he realizes that the boy is not awake.

Immortals don't need to sleep, but they still can if they can find a way to sucumb to it. North was often eluded of it when he tried, but maybe that was just because he was too preoccupied with Christmas preparations to really relax enough.

Anyway, North had come into his workshop to find the white-haired boy slumped at the window seat. He was lightly snoring, and his breath was causing the window to frost. North smiled and walked over to the boy.

When Jack woke up in one of the north pole's guest beds, he didn't know how he got there, but he could easily figure it out.

* * *

_"Jackson, she just wants to go with you," his mother chides without turning away from the pot of soup._

_Jack looks back to where his little sister is standing expectantly at the fireplace. Her lip is trembling and her eyes are wet. He stands there and then looks out the window to where the village boys are waiting for him in the yard._

_Jack sighs and then looks back to his sister__._

_He sticks out his tongue. She quickly smiles._

_It's nearly the same thing as telling her she could come with._

* * *

"Jack, you shouldn't provoke Bunny so much," Tooth nearly singsongs as she smiles at him.

Jack stops smirking at the Easter Kangaroo to rolls his eyes with a smile. Sandy smiles beside a few scatterbrain elves from across the room. The gesture is full of warmth and Jack can't get enough of the attention.

Baby Tooth squeaks as she flutters around Jack's head. Jack assumes that's her way of agreeing with Tooth.

North is too busy discussing something with Phil to really take notice of the usual argument.

Jack suddenly stops and looks at the group.

And then he starts laughing hysterically.

No one really knew why, but they didn't really say much of it since it seemed right.

_Family is family._


End file.
